1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container that can dispense a small amount of the contents from the container and adjust the amount of the contents dispensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Substances like sugar, beans, coffee, powder, pet food and washing powder are always kept in a container. When a person wants to use a small amount of the substance in the container, he or she often slightly tilts the container to pour a small quantity of the contents out of the container. However, the quantity of the substance dispersed from the container is not precisely controlled and is usually more than what is needed because the opening in the container is much larger than a single particle. In particular, a child has difficulty dispensing the correct amount of the contents from a conventional container, and an excess amount is easily poured out.
A conventional dispenser that can dispense a small amount of the contents from the container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,463, xe2x80x9cDistributor For Distributing A Small Amount Of Particlesxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 27, 1998 to Chen et al. However, although the patented conventional dispenser can release a small amount of the contents from the container, there are so many elements in the conventional dispenser that the conventional dispenser is difficult to manufacture and assemble. The conventional dispenser is expensive to manufacture.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved container that can dispense a precise amount of the contents and adjust the dispensed quantity of the contents. The container has a hollow body, a hollow dispenser, a tube and a cover. The hollow body has a top, a bottom and an opening defined in the top. The hollow dispenser is detachably attached to the body and has a bottom opening communicating with the opening in the body. A hollow extension integrally extends from the top of the dispenser and has a top opening defined in a top of the extension. A baffle is integrally formed in the dispenser to close the opening between the bottom opening in the dispenser and the top opening in the extension. A tubular protrusion integrally protrudes from the baffle and has a through hole defined through the protrusion to form a passage between the bottom opening in the dispenser and the top opening in the extension. The tube is adjustably inserted into the tubular protrusion and has a free end separated from the cover, such that a first passage is defined between the tube and the cover. The cover is attached to the extension to close the top opening and has an outlet defined in the cover. A wall extends downward from the cover and has a free end separated from the baffle so as to define a U-shaped second passage in the extension between the first passage with the outlet in the cover. With such a container, a small amount of the contents can be poured out of the container through the passages. In addition, the width of the first passage can be adjusted by adjusting the height of the tube. The dispensed quantity of the contents can be adjusted. The use of the container is more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.